Segmenting objects in an image can require a great deal of work. Segmenting refers to assigning labels describing objects that appear in an image. One type of object that can appear in an image is the sky. A sky region in an image, such as a photograph, is one of the most semantic regions that creative people, both professional and casual users, tend to edit. To edit a sky region, users typically are required to perform a large amount of work to segment the sky region. Segmenting the sky regions means assigning each pixel a sky or non-sky label. Segmentation problems arise due to a number of factors including a sky's large variation in appearance, and complicated boundaries with other regions or objects such as, for example, trees, mountains, water, and the like. Thus, users who wish to edit sky regions, as well as other objects appearing in an image, are often faced with a large and daunting task.